Sweet Taste of Mochi
by Mizore53
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Straw Hat Luffy, Katakuri Charlotte takes some time to soul search and contemplate recent events. He comes across an anomaly, even by the new worlds standards. This anomaly transports him to Shinto Teito amidst the beginning of the Sekirei plan. Will this be the beginning of a new, loving family?
1. New Beginnings

Katakuri Charlotte was a patient, calculating man. But his fight with the pirate captain, and to believe the newspapers, newly titled Emperor of the New World, Straw Hat Luffy had stirred something within him. After spending so much time fighting for his family; a family that praised only the facade he maintained rather than his true self, he felt invigorated at the thought of carving his own path. He would face Luffy again in due time, and would not be the same conflicted person he had become in the later stages of their fight. He was resolved to discover new meaning for himself.

It wasn't hard for him to arrange travel for himself off of Whole Cake Island. Big Mom had taken her flagship to Wano in search of the Straw Hats that had humiliated her by toppling her plans for the Germa along with the wedding. The bulk of the remaining force was dealing with the aftermath of Jimbei's former crew covering the Straw Hats' escape from Big Moms territory.

Even so, Katakuri was grateful that Brulee was more than happy to help him with anything he needed. Which, in this case, meant smuggling supplies onto a small ship through the mirror world to avoid notice. Brulee's actions following Luffy's escape cemented in his mind that she may be the only member of his family that loved him for who he was.

"Do you need anything else for your trip, Katakuri-oniisama?" Asked Brulee

The question brought the magenta haired titan back from his thoughts, and he directed his attention back to his sister.

"This should be plenty." He replied in his usual calm tone

There was a hesitant look in Brulee's eyes. He suspected she was trying to think of some additional way to help. She had, of course, wanted to accompany him, but he had told her that this was something he had to do alone. He wanted her to understand that she had already done so much. The old Katakuri would have just given a detached nod of acknowledgement. But he was different now. He decided that it would be good to act like it.

"Thank you, Brulee. For everything." He said, and pulled his sister into a close embrace

The hug didn't last long before he pulled back. A dazed Brulee stammered out a 'you're welcome'. He was glad that she didn't faint, at least. He had seen some of his younger sisters do that just from eye contact while trying to gain favor from their 'favorite older brother', and he was not sure his social skills were up to handling that kind of scenario.

And so he bid farewell to Brulee and set sail. It was a new experience, being on his own. Even though nobody was around, he still remained standing or seated when there was nothing to do. It was easier to follow old habits, than to abandon them completely. The one concession he did make for himself, was that when he took his Merienda, he did so with nothing but the clear blue sky above him. It was nice to not worry about building a house to hide his allotted time for laying down and enjoying food.

One night, well after his departure from Big Mom's territory, he found himself sailing through foggy waters. He could make out the round glowing shape of a full moon at its apex overhead. He continued to sail forward, but as he did, a pair of columns rising up from the ocean depths lay ahead. They seemed to glow brighter as the ship sailed closer. It was only when his ship sailed between the columns that Katakuri stood close enough to them to discern that the glow of the columns originated from the strange runes carved into their surface.

When nothing seemed to happen from sailing so close to the columns, Katakuri turned his attention forward once more and learned that something had happened. A sea of lights glowed through the fog ahead. He was sure the sea charts did not indicate an island in this area, but the proof was right in front of him. The fog seemed to lift as he sailed on. The island, if one could call this massive land mass an island, was full of bright lights and impossibly high buildings. Even the most industrialized island of the Grand Line held no comparison to this. At least, none that he had ever seen.

Finding a quiet port, he anchored the ship and disembarked onto the stone pier. With his spear in one hand and a bag of his supplies slung over the opposite shoulder, he made his way ashore.

Strange as it was, the buildings and technology of this island seemed to only become more impressive as he made his way deeper into the city. On this island, everything down to the clothes people wore was so different. He heard some passersby mutter something about 'cosplay' while giving him odd looks; whatever that was.

Having lived among his family for so long, it felt strange to tower over everyone he encountered. With so much of the city being heavily urban, he decided to walk through a small parkette when he came across it. A cobblestone path lined with trees and bushes stretched ahead in a straight line. There were benches and the occasional stone table with a checkered pattern decorating the surface scattered throughout. As he looked up to the lamps pouring down light from overhead, he saw something beyond them. There was a young girl leaping from one rooftop to the next. While her outfit may have seemed outlandish to the people of this city, it was more normal by his standards. Added to this was the fact that she carried an enormous hammer slung across her back.

By sheer chance, she looked his way. Even so far away, something in his observation haki could feel their eyes meeting as an unfamiliar sort of connection brushed against his perception. This feeling made him stop for a moment. The unfortunate thing was that she seemed to have the same reaction, causing her to land awkwardly on the next building, trip over the edge, and fall into the alleyway. His feet were already carrying him in pursuit before he realized what he was doing.

Sekirei number 84, Yashima, was falling. She had been traveling around the city by rooftop, as she had seen many of her fellow Sekirei doing after being released into the city in search of their destined Ashikabi. It must have been fate, as she looked into the park and saw him. He had already been looking at her. Even though he was too far away to know for sure, she could feel the connection of their eyes meeting. That instant ignited a fire in her chest. Blood rushed to her face and her eyelids fluttered closed. She could feel herself falling in love. She was falling faster and faster, and realized too late that part of that feeling was actually caused by her having fallen off the building towards the street below.

She landed with a crash, a broken down sofa covered in bags of garbage helping to break her fall. She heard footsteps approach where she had fallen.

"An angel falling to Earth right in front of you. Now there's something you don't see everyday." Came the voice

Yashima looked up, certain she would find her Ashikabi standing over her. Ready to wing her and carry her to the higher skies above. She was mistaken. The man standing over her had short brown hair and wore a green hoodie. His mouth was twisted into a smirk, and there was something about his eyes. Something about his gaze reminded her of the way the guard dogs at MBI would fight over a fresh steak. This was not her Ashikabi. The man reached out towards her, but her reflexive backing away only made his smirk morph into a grin.

"My mother warned me about girls like you. I was hoping she would be right." He purred out, his caramel voice turning to poison in her ears

He lunged forward, and she hit a wall trying to back away further. He grabbed a wrist with his reaching hand. The strap keeping her hammer attached must have broken in the fall, because the giant weapon did not prevent his human strength from hauling her to her feet.

"I'm gonna make you mine, little Angel." He said, starting to lean forward

She was paralyzed by fear, but at those words a feeling jolted through her. That face flashed across her mind, and the smallest spark of rebellion lit the fearful darkness. She screamed and brought her free hand around in a slap that whipped the man's head around. It was not full strength, but it was enough to make him lose his grip on her. She fell to the ground, scrambling to get out from between him and the wall. When he turned his gaze back around to her, there was murder in his eyes.

"I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in respect. You brought this on yourself, bitch." He snarled

She backpedalled away from him, not even rising to her feet. She couldn't think. She had to get away from him. This was her state of mind when she backed up into a pair of solid legs. Her entire body turned to stone, terrified that this person behind her was an ally of her attacker.

"I heard you scream." A stoic voice above her said

That voice; there was something about it. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was somehow both completely alien, yet at the same time so achingly familiar. She couldn't bring herself to hope, to even look up at him. But she could feel his presence reversing the petrification of her heart. A trickle of warmth once again began to flow within her heart.

"Look at the tough guy. Who do you think you are, can't you read the room?" He drawled, pulling a knife out of a back pocket and flipping the blade out with a sharp click. "Go back to Comiket, and take that toy spear with you."

Yashima felt a bag set down against her back, and the sound of boots on stone marked the man stepping past her, putting himself between her and her attacker.

"What do you think you are, some kind of hero?" The thug taunted, even as he stepped back in spite of himself

The newcomer said nothing. He didn't change his pace. Just one step after another. As that trickle of warmth spread inside her, her mind began to clear. She looked the newcomer over. She could only see his back, but the black boots, pants and vest were clear. He had a thick scarf coiled around his neck, obscuring even the nape of his neck. Her heart skipped a beat, and the warmth of her fall returned. The magenta hair she had seen on the man she had been reacting to.

"Die, you bastard!" The thug seemed to have had enough of backing away, and opted to charge instead.

The man didn't flinch. He only hefted his spear with one hand, and ran the thug through with it. His eyes went wide, believing until the end that it couldn't have been a real spear. The man withdrew his spear, and the thug crumpled. He slumped against the wall, blood pouring out of his abdomen. The man turned without a second thought. He collected her hammer with ease and set it down in front of her. She had found herself on her knees, her heart beating like a drum and face and chest deeply flushed.

"Are you injured?" He had knelt before her. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, and promptly lost herself in them. His eyes were a magenta even more vibrant than his hair. It took a long moment for her to think to answer.

"No, I'm okay." She said, unable to look away from him

He held out a hand, which she took, and he helped her to her feet. Standing face to face with him, it was clear how tall he was. Her head only rose to mid chest level on him. He seemed to go still as she slipped her hands into his. She was no longer thinking; simply following her instincts. She wanted nothing more than to bond herself to the man before her. To emerge for her destined Ashikabi. She stepped up onto the head of her hammer, putting herself almost at eye level with him. Her fingers trailed slowly up his arms. His hands shot up and grabbed her wrists just as her hands came to rest on his scarf where it obscured his face.

His eyes burned into her. His body as tense as a drawn wire. For a moment she worried he would stop her. That he wouldn't want her. But the moment passed; his hands loosening to allow her hands the freedom to continue. Her fingers hooked around the fabric of the scarf, pulling it down. Long sharp teeth extended beyond his lips even while his mouth was closed. A long line of stitched scars ran from the corners of his mouth to the outside of his cheekbones. Yashima took all this in, those magenta eyes fixed on her. She moved her hands to rest gently on his cheeks. Her thumbs caressed his scars as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

The feeling of reaction earlier seemed to overtake her as bright blue wings exploded out of her back. No amount of advice or explanation could have prepared her for this reality of being winged by her true Ashikabi.

Katakuri took a moment to process everything that was happening. He didn't know what to make of any of this. The wings of light that burst from her back were the least of his concern at the moment. He wasn't entirely sure why he had let her see his face so easily. Frankly, he wasn't sure why he had let her get so close in the first place. And then for her to look at his mouth that his own family made him ashamed of, to not even flinch, and to kiss him. A memory clicked into place, and part of the reports of the Straw Hats' escape made sense. It was that very moment when the wedding went wrong. He was aware of how Pudding had intended to carry out the assassination. But he had been close enough to hear the Germa boy's words, though they had seemed inconsequential at the time. He had told her that her eyes were so very beautiful, and in that moment she dropped the gun she held.

It made sense now, that for Pudding her eyes were like his mouth. Something to be ashamed of, to be hidden, even from the family. Especially from the family, because to be so close to perfection but have one singular flaw was unacceptable in the eyes of their mother. But then, when someone looks at that flaw and tells you earnestly that you are beautiful. All of you is beautiful. He could see how easy it would be to fall for someone like that, on the spot.

The kiss ended, but she still clung to him as though he might disappear if she let go. She looked at him through clear eyes, her face and chest still flushed.

"My Ashikabi-sama… Sekirei #84, Yashima, is yours. Now and forever..." she trailed off

He felt a threat in his divine precepts. A knife was flying towards the back of his head. The scum he had impaled with his spear was not quite dead yet, it would seem. He didn't need to dodge, nor did he break eye contact with the girl clinging to him for so much as an instant. His free hand snatched the knife out of the air before swiftly returning it blade-first to its owner's throat. Yashima remained in the grips of her turbulent emotions, blissfully unaware.

"I want to thank you for doing such a service." Came a voice from above

Katakuri's head snapped up and his eyes fixed on a cloaked figure resting on the catwalks overhead. He realized now how being emotional, and all the confusion he had been processing had affected his field of observation. It didn't help that this man seemed skilled at concealing his presence. The man jumped down, and Katakuri saw that he wore a black face mask, black trenchcoat with gloves and boots, and had spiky silver hair. Katakuri put a protective arm around Yashima and tightened the grip on his spear. The man raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I have no desire to fight you, or to pose any threat to that little bird in your arms." He said

Katakuri's eyes narrowed. "Little bird?" He inquired

"It's a long story. As thanks for protecting this girl when I could not, I'd like to offer you a safe haven where she can rest and recover, and you can get some information on the game that you were entered into the moment you gave that girl her wings." He said

Katakuri looked to Yashima, who's eyes had drifted shut and breathing had evened out. He returned his gaze to the silver haired man, and gave a decisive nod. The crinkle in the man's eyes gave away the smirk hidden beneath his mask. With a snap of his fingers, the thugs body burst into white hot flames. They seemed to burn unnaturally fast until there was nothing left but ashes. Nobody would miss Junichi Tanigawa.

"Do you have a name, fire starter?" Asked Katakuri, as he hefted the bundled package of his bag, his spear and Yashima's hammer on one arm, and Yashima's unconscious body on the other.

"I am Sekirei #06, Homura. Also known as the guardian of unwinged Sekirei." He replied

Katakuri nodded his acknowledgement, and gave his own name in return.

"Pleased to meet you. Now, Maison Izumo is this way. It's a bit of a long walk, though." Said Homura

Katakuri pulled his scarf back into place.

"Move as quickly as you like. I will keep up." He replied

If Homura had doubts about this claim, he gave no indication.

"I get the feeling you're not going to make the game master's life easy. I expect we'll be great friends." He said, before leaping to a nearby rooftop

'Friends… that sounds like it might be nice' thought Katakuri, before ensuring that Yashima was secure, and following Homura's trail

}={}={}={}={}={}={


	2. Hammer of My Pledge

Maison Izumo was very different from all the other buildings Katakuri had seen. Where those buildings had been towering structures of stone and steel and glass, this place was small and humble; made of wood, with a warm traditional sensibility to it. Surrounded by rustic stone walls, the inside compound held lush green grass, numerous trees and a stony koi pond. The wood of the steps and walkways on the exterior seemed well kept. Looking up the walls, he felt his power of observation brush against three presences inside. Two of the presences were similar intensity to Homura, but the third was much more intense. Katakuri was stopped just before crossing the threshold.

"I'm sorry to trouble you with this, but the landlady prefers for shoes to be removed before entering the inn." Said Homura, sitting down and removing his own boots

Katakuri nodded in acknowledgement of the request. Setting the bag and weapons down, he removed his boots before seeing to Yashima. When he looked up again, she was standing there. A woman with long lavender hair, a white traditional robe with ankle length pleated skirt.

"My my, you must have made quite the impression on Kagari for him to have brought you here," said the woman. At Katakuri's raised eyebrow she added "Ah, I suppose if he was on duty, you would know him as Homura."

Katakuri nodded curtly.

"Is there somewhere my… friend can rest in peace?" He asked plainly

"Miya, she can rest in my room. I don't mind." Put in Homura, his mask now pulled down to hang loosely around around his neck

The newly named Miya waved him off.

"There's no reason to put you out. Room 202 is still vacant since Kazehana left. They are welcome to use that room." A dark aura began to radiate off her, despite her maiden like smile. "I'm sure that our guests would be decent enough not to engage in illicit activities under the roof of a welcoming host."

Katakuri observed this with interest. Her aura did not carry the weight of Conqueror's Haki, but had its own menacing subtlety that alluded to threats of harm and the lethal skill to carry it out. He didn't need his Observation Haki to identify this woman as the greatest threat on the premises.

"You don't have to worry about illicit activities when Yashima isn't even awake to consent to them." He deadpanned

Miya raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Also, your intimidation is quite unnecessary. This is your home, after all." he added, causing Homura to gape at him

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean. What about a lonely young widow such as myself could possibly be called intimidating." She replied in a bashful tone, though her face remained serene

Behind his scarf, Katakuri smirked. Homura chose now as a good time to interject.

"Uh Miya, perhaps we should move this inside. I need to get changed, and we have lots to talk about. He hasn't received the message from Minaka, and his Sekirei passed out after being winged."

Miya nodded, gesturing for them to follow her inside. Homura showed him to the room upstairs. Like the rest of the inn, it had sliding wooden doors, mats on the floor; very utilitarian in nature. He set down the bag and weapons, so that he could exercise the utmost care in laying Yashima down gently.

Her face looked so peaceful as she slept. She had seemed so scared when he found her in that alley. There was still much he didn't understand this feeling; this bond that had formed between them. He had felt it the moment their eyes met. He would fight for her; protect her. Even if he had to keep getting stronger, he would make sure that nothing would separate them.

'I wonder, is this the bond you have with your crew, Luffy? That drive to overcome any obstacle…'

Katakuri's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Homura standing in the doorway, having changed into a white button up shirt and plain black pants.

"The futon is in the closet." He advised

Once the bedding had been removed from the closet and Yashima was tucked in, Katakuri followed Homura downstairs to sit at the table. He locked eyes with Homura, then Miya.

"Now, I would like to know what exactly a Sekirei is, and how it relates to this game you mentioned." Katakuri spoke clearly, with little patience in his voice. He wanted answers.

Homura cleared his throat, and began to explain. Katakuri paid close attention as he was told about MBI, the crashed spaceship, and the game that was unfolding across the city. They seemed to accept his lack of knowledge easily enough, with him not being from around here.

"So this Minaka intends for all you Sekirei to fight to the death for the sake of your Ashikabi." he drawled

The sheer scale and machinations of the situation made him want to punch something. He preferred the kind of problems he could crush beneath an Armament coated fist. This would require planning, time, and luck.

"Thank you for telling me. Once Yashima wakes up, we will decide our next move." he said

Homura frowned, deep in thought for a moment. He exchanged a look with Miya for a moment.

"Do you have anywhere to stay on a more permanent basis?" Asked Homura

A moment of contemplation passed between them. Katakuri considered the question seriously.

"As it happens, this place is a boarding house. It was the policy of my late husband to never turn away someone in need." said Miya

Katakuri considered this for a moment, then nodded his appreciation. Then he paused as something occurred to him.

"Landlady, aside from this MBI, is there a significant Marine presence on this island?" He had suspicion, considering how the average (human, at least) strength he had encountered thus far seemed low for North Blue, let alone the New World. The confusion on their faces seemed to confirm his theory. "Do you happen to have a world map?" He inquired

Miya nodded, and retrieved a folded up paper from the desk in the corner. Katakuri likewise retrieved a rolled up paper from his bag. Laying the two world maps on the table next to each other, they could not be more different.

"If this really is another world, it may work to our advantage. I wouldn't want to repay your hospitality by bringing enemies of my family down on you." Katakuri thought of the other Yonko, as well as all the rookies looking to make a name for themselves.

"My my, you say that as though you are part of a crime family." Miya seemed to enjoy performing as an over exaggerated delicate maiden.

Katakuri said nothing. Instead, he simply unfolded his wanted poster from the inside pocket of his vest and laid it down in the middle of the world maps. Miya let go of her playful maiden mask. Homura was unable to hide his shocked reaction.

"What exactly are you wanted for, might I ask?" There was something of an edge to Miya's voice

"Defiance of the world government." Katakuri stated simply. "That's the official crime that's used when sentencing pirates."

"Well, so long as you follow the rules of the house, I don't believe we will have any issues." Said Miya

Katakuri nodded, and Miya bid them goodnight before retiring for the evening. Katakuri got to his feet, wanting to check on Yashima.

"I work evenings, so I'll be around tomorrow if you need any help finding your way around the city tomorrow." Homura offered, getting to his feet

Katakuri nodded his appreciation, before turning away. Crossing the threshold into the room, he found Yashima in bed. Her sleep seemed to have become fitful. She was tossing and turning, occasionally a noise or nonsensical word would escape her lips. He knelt beside the futon and rested a hand on her shoulder. One moment passed. Then another, as her fits slowly dissipated. A smile came unbidden to his face as he watched her find calm sleep.

He sat down next to the bed, as he had done for so long. Some habits were hard to break, after all. But when his hand drifted from Yashima's shoulder, a hand grasped his wrist. Her grip was firm, but her eyes remained closed and breathing even. She had not awoken. His hands on hers loosened her grip. He took her hand in his, and that was how he fell asleep. Sitting upright next to the bed, his fingers intertwined with hers.

Yashima awoke the next morning to warm bedding. Her eyes drifted open to gaze at an unfamiliar ceiling. She started to stir, but a grip held her hand. Her gaze found the hand in question, which led her to look upon the face of the man sitting at her bedside. He looked so peaceful. She might not have believed that anyone could sleep sitting up like that, if not for the tranquil energy that radiated from him across the bond they shared.

'I don't even know his name yet.' she realized with a start, but his calming energy was having an intoxicating effect on her.

She had slept enough already, but there was no rush to get moving. No need to wake her beloved Ashikabi prematurely. So she hugged the hand holding hers close to her chest, rested head and shoulders in his lap, and closed her eyes. All was right in the world.

Time blurred away as they remained in that moment forever. Her heart harmonized with the pace of her Ashikabi's breathing. She could hear the chirping of birds out on the garden. The warmth of the morning Sun licked against her skin, crawling up her legs not by bit as the sun continued to rise. When she opened her eyes next, she looked up at his face, only to find his magenta eyes already open and looking directly at her. A squeak escaped her lips and a blush found her cheeks as she began to squirm nervously.

"G-good morning, A-ashikabi-sama." she stammered out, her free hand fiddling with her hair ribbon

"Katakuri."

His voice was low and seemed to carry a weight of command to it; the gravitas of a leader. She tried to wrap her head around the unfamiliar word. She had to make a good impression. She wanted to prove she was reliable. The fact that he had to save her, to protect her, was not the best start. She retreated from his lap in an attempt to clear her thoughts. His presence through their bond was so powerful she was struggling to think straight.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean, Master." she said, finding herself on her knees. Looking into his eyes now, she thought she caught a hint of amusement play across his features.

"It's my name; Katakuri Charlotte. It's nice to properly meet you, Yashima." he said

This time her blush was a full flush as she turned red. Hanging her head, she berated herself for being so ditzy. A hand rested on her shoulder and her breath caught in her chest.

"Take a deep breath. There's no need to be nervous."

The first deep breath was automatic, her breath going in and out in response to her Ashikabi's command. She took two more to gather her thoughts with some clarity. She shut her eyes, forcing her heart to stop racing.

"Is it time for breakfast, Homura-san?" Katakuri's voice brought her attention to the door as it opened. A young, silver haired man in a crisp white shirt and black slacks stood in the doorway.

"Ah- yes, Miya asked me to let you know. How did you-"

Katakuri stood up, and 'Homura' trailed off. She looked up at her Ashikabi. Being on her knees, he looked like some kind of giant. He towered over her; his extended hand helped her to her feet, but even upright and standing on her toes, her eyes were still only at chest level. Something about the height difference made her fidget.

"Are you hungry, Yashima?" He asked

She opened her mouth to reply. Before she could get the words out, in true comedic fashion, her stomach growled loudly. There it was again, that fleeting hint of amusement; gone so quickly she couldn't be certain it was ever there. Realizing that he still waited for her reply, she nodded.

Katakuri sat across the table from Yashima. This girl was such an enigma to him. Even knowing about the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi, it was difficult to process. To feel so connected to someone, yet also to be separated by a barrier of unfamiliarity. The bond told his heart that he knew her, that he could trust her. His brain would then interject and lay down the cold hard facts. He didn't know anything about her.

She had seemed very shy when they were interacting earlier, but now that the food in front of her held her attention she seemed very animated. It was nice to see this change in her. Over the years, he had become prone to asocial behaviour amongst his family. It was easier to sit quietly and observe everyone's antics than to participate in the social chaos himself.

"Katakuri-sama?"

Yashima's voice reached him in his distracted state. She had finished her plate, and was now studying him with hazel eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him

He shook his head and offered the plate to her. Her face held a concerned expression, but she accepted the dish nonetheless.

"My my, to think you would turn away the food that your landlady so caringly made for you." Miya leaned in, that menacing aura of hers filling the room.

Katakuri met her gaze, until the sound of Yashima choking caught his attention. Homura patted her back, and her breathing steadied. Katakuri's attention shot back to the Landlady.

"If you feel that I have slighted you, I would ask that you focus your ire on me." Katakuri's tone of voice was low and hard, like the sharp edge of a steep cliff. The haphazard aura faded, but Miya's eyes remained focused on his for some time. With neither of them willing to relent, Yashima was the one to break the silence.

"Ashikabi-sama, would you like it if we took the food upstairs to eat in private?" she asked, having appeared at his side. She was kneeling in a very formal manner, her composure only betrayed by the way her fingers couldn't help fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

He looked at his Sekirei, uncertain for the moment, before nodding. She collected the plate, and bowed respectfully to the Landlady, before ferrying the plate and the food it held up the stairs. Katakuri met Miya's hard gaze one more time, before following Yashima upstairs. He began to wonder if the Landlady was already regretting her decision to allow them to stay here.

"Katakuri-sama, is everything alright?"

He had stopped in the doorway of their room, consideration playing through his mind. Yashima had already settled down kneeling on a cushion, with another cushion for him, and their food set on the floor. He sat down on the cushion next to Yashima and, after a moment of deliberation, he pulled his scarf from his face. His eyes met hers and, though she blushed, she held his gaze.

"Thinking about the future." Was his straightforward reply

Yashima's expression hardened, and she nodded tersely. "Shall we discuss strategy for winning the game then, Master?"

He looked at her for a moment, as his mind pieced together what she must have thought to be troubling him. He shook his head, a soft smile taking shape.

"I'm not concerned with fighting. I am strong enough. My greater concern is food, shelter and happiness. This place is very different from what I know, and that makes me uneasy." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Though I am very glad to have come here nonetheless."

Yashima's cheeks flushed, but then she registered what he had said first.

"Katakuri-sama, do you intend to fight? Sekirei are much stronger than normal humans. Even as big as you are-" Katakuri raised a hand, and she fell silent.

"This food that Miya made for us is very good. Let's not spoil it with anxious worries. After we eat, we can go down to the yard for a demonstration." His voice was low and gentle. She still seemed to be concerned, but he felt her tension ebb away as she ate,and watched her shoulders relax.

Living on Whole Cake Island, he had no shortage of delicious sweet foods of the highest order. But that left certain other aspects of taste wanting. The food he ate now was every bit as good as the food back home, yet it was savoury instead of sweet. The mild spices worked together in such a beautiful way. Before long, their plates were empty. Katakuri let out a contented sigh. It was nice to rest somewhere so peaceful. He didn't even realize that he had laid down on his back until Yashima curled up into his side.

"Is- is this alright, Katakuri-sama?" she asked, her face red. She looked flustered, and was having difficulty meeting his gaze. He quieted her by putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. She let out a squeak of surprise, but soon settled in against him.

He listened as her breathing leveled out. Her hands gripped his vest tightly, as if to anchor herself to him. Things had changed so much since leaving home. It had only been a day, and yet here he was comfortably laying down with Yashima. All of those defenses he kept up around others; it was as if her presence was so natural that those worries don't even come to mind. It was a new experience, this bond that had formed between them.

Once the satiation of their meal had passed, Katakuri stirred Yashima and sat up. Getting to his feet, she remained on her knees next to him. She looked at him with a curious expression.

"I want to see how strong you are." He offered a hand to help her up. Her face turned serious, and she nodded. Accepting the offered hand, she came to stand next to him.

The yard outside worked quite well for what they needed. Yashima had brought her hammer with her, but had set it aside. She seemed to think she would not need it. She stood ready, opposite from him.

"Try to hit me."

This was all he said. She nodded, and charged at him. He made no movement to even attempt to dodge. He could feel her holding back in her intent. That wouldn't do. So when she threw her punch, he easily stopped her fist in his palm. He read the surprise on her face, and smirked beneath his scarf.

"Don't hold back, Yashima."

She nodded and withdrew her fist, preparing to try again. She retook a fighting stance, but left her hammer where it was. He sighed, preparing himself to teach her the hard way. This time she charged with much more strength in her intent. He caught her fist again. Her strength was well above average for a human without the use of haki, but it was still orders of magnitude below his own. This time, her surprise was more evident. He took that moment to seize her arm and flip her over in a judo throw. The wind was knocked out of her as her back struck the hard packed dirt. He stood over her, casting a shadow over her face. She coughed, but her eyes met his.

"I told you not to hold back." He chided her with a calm, level voice.

"But Master, I didn't! That was my full strength!" she cried

"Why did you not pick up your hammer?" he inquired

"I-" The protest died on her lips, as understanding filled her eyes. It seemed she was beginning to grasp the difference between them. He extended a hand, and pulled her to her feet.

"Now that was something to see." A new voice chimed in from the direction of the house. A young woman sat watching them with interest. She wore a pink shirt with a star across the chest, skinny jeans, and no shoes or socks. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back, except for a small side ponytail high on her head. Her brown eyes twinkled with childlike excitement, and she was kicking her feet as they hung over the ledge she sat upon.

"And who might you be?" asked Katakuri

"I'm Uzume, unit 203. Glad to know I'll have such interesting neighbours. I don't think I've ever seen a Sekirei spar with her Ashikabi, let alone lose to him." she commented cheerfully

So, this girl was a Sekirei as well. He could feel the force of her will, even beneath her playful demeanor. This girl wasn't just a Sekirei. She had unlocked haki as well. His train of thought was derailed as he caught sight of Yashima fetching her hammer and preparing to fight. He moved to stop her, but Uzume already had her hands up in a placating manner.

"I'm not looking for a fight, don't worry. I hope we can be good friends." She waved at them, and disappeared inside.

Katakuri was quiet for a long moment. The landlady, whatever she was, had far more raw power than Uzume, but what haki she may have was messy. She had only the most basic control. But Uzume's power felt focused and driven. Both were people not to take lightly. That was the thing about haki; once it had been unlocked, nobody really knew how powerful it could grow to. The Pirate King had never been beaten in a fight at his prime. He didn't doubt his own abilities, and yet the fear and concern lingered. It wasn't until Yashima's face filled his vision, hopping up onto the head of her hammer to stand more even with him, that he realized he wasn't afraid for himself. He feared that Yashima would be caught in a fight that she couldn't win, and she would be taken from him.

"Master, what's wrong?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face

He almost told her it was fine. That she had nothing to worry about. It would have been easier, and it was the kind of response he was used to giving. But those were not the words that left his mouth.

"I'm scared of losing you. That even the strength I have won't be enough to keep you safe from harm." he admitted

It felt wrong to say. As though he were betraying his nature by admitting to fear. But she just smiled and gave him a tight hug. Her eyes met his again.

"In that case, there's only one thing to do. I'll keep getting stronger, until you don't have to worry anymore."

She pulled down his scarf and pressed her lips to his. Once again, bright azure wings exploded from her back. She pulled back, only a little, and spoke softly.

"May the hammer of my pledge shatter the fears of my Ashikabi."


End file.
